


Secret

by ahoeonlyforjunhoe



Category: JunBob - Fandom, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoeonlyforjunhoe/pseuds/ahoeonlyforjunhoe
Summary: "Do you think we can get through this?" Junhoe's voice was full of doubt and fear as he asked bobby.They were in their room, right after the vlive that they did together, junhoe realize how it was hard to restrain his self from kissing his boyfriend in front of thousand audience.He realized how all of this was scary, all of their action and words are limited. They can't show love and affection whenever and wherever they want."Are you scared?" Bobby slowly reached out to Junhoe's hand and slightly squeezed it. He hopes in this way he can calm junhoe.Junhoe nodded his head."Don't be, I'm here. We're together, okay?" Bobby lifted his chin to catch the fearful eyes of the younger.It somehow calm all of the chaos inside of Junhoe's head. It was like a soothing music that he needs whenever he is scared of something. Jiwon brought serenity to his storm.Junhoe smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek."Thank you."It's true. Their situation is scary, there's a lot of consequences that they need to face if the whole world find out about their relationship. It can also affect their group as well as their agency. But, hey, they have each other. That's what only matter.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU for JunBob huhu. I hope I can give justice to this coz I used to mess things up. lmao.

"Hey boyfriend, wake up." Bobby pinched his boyfriends cheek while waking him up. He sat on the corner of the bed to observe his boyfriend's sleepy face. He can't help himself to be amaze on how beautiful junhoe is, he has this perfect eyebrows, those eyes that never fail to calm jiwon's storm whatever circumtances he's facing, a cute nose and his lips... oh my holy gracious, his lips. It was always hard for jiwon to restrain his self in devouring junhoe. 

He placed a small kiss on top of the younger's head just to appreciate the beauty that he has.

"Morning beauty." Jiwon greeted when he saw junhoe's eyes slowly waking up.

"Mm." Junhoe was never a morning person, he hates the idea of waking up early with a short time of sleep but ever since he got jiwon, mornings became his favorite, waking up with his favorite person is truly warm. Like a coffee that is serve to you during winter. 

"Shower first, then we'll eat." Jiwon leave the bed and started fixing junhoe's room, because we all know how messy junhoe is.

"Where's jinani hyung and donghyuk?" Junhoe asked while rubbing his eyes which jiwon found so cute. He want to squeeze the hell out of junhoe and kiss him all day.

"They went out for coffee."

"did they notice that you were not in your room?" what junhoe really wanted to say is: do you think they know about us? 

It is not a big deal for him if the other members will know about them in fact he even wanted to tell his jinan hyung first when jiwon and him got together, but he realized that he is not prepared to explain everything to them, he wasn't even expecting this to happened, so he needed time to adjust and compose his self.

"Nope, so you better get moving they will be here a minute or few. I'll just prepare the breakfast."

Jiwon was about to leave when the younger grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed.

"Can I get my morning kiss?" Junhoe whispered shyly. 

Jiwon smiled, his cute boyfriend was asking for a morning kiss. That was so priceless.

He then hold the younger's nape to meet his gaze.

"I would be willing to." 

Jiwon slowly pecked junhoe's lips. The kiss was all innocent and sweet. It wasn't their first kiss but everytime junhoe felt jiwon's lips close to his, he always felt the same feeling from their first kiss. Romantic and simple. Just like what he wanted in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is too sappy, please forgive me. hehe

Junhoe and Jiwon were left alone in their waiting room after the fan meeting in yokohama. The members went to the restroom to freshen up. They were exhausted and dead ass tired that all they wanted to do is to lie on their bed and sleep on the next few days.

Junhoe get up and went to his hyung side. He stood there and offer a water to Jiwon.

"Thanks." 

Jiwon then grabbed junhoe's wrist and let the younger sit on his lap. He smiled at the shocked but glorious face of the younger, he is too close and too beautiful that jiwon can't resist the urge to kiss his boyfriend, so he did it.

"Hyung!" Junhoe slap the older's shoulder but he stayed on his position. The red tint of his cheeks was so visible, he was too embarassed to be this close to his hyung.

"What?" Jiwon grinned. 

"This position is a bit..."

"Is a bit what?" 

"Ughh, our relationship is rated 13 only okay?"

"What?" Jiwon was completely lost on what junhoe was saying, he just wanted to look closely to his boyfriend what does it have to do with their relationship? 

"Nevermind. You're so innocent." Junhoe then tried to jump off on his hyung's lap but the latter's grip on his waist was so strong.

"Mallebwha. What do you mean by this position? I just wanted to look closely to your face." Jiwon pouted that junhoe found so cute. They were too smitten by each other.

"You're too cute, hyung. That's why I'm keeping this relationship at rated 13 only, and this position is not suitable for our rating, it's too sexy you know." Junhoe shyly whisper to his hyung, he then kissed jiwon's cheek.

"Oh. Okay. Got it. But all I wanted was to look at your face okay? And what do you mean our relationship is rated 13 only? Does it mean I can't do naughty things to you?" Jiwon teased the younger where he received a slap on his shoulder. He then laughed on the younger's embarassed face.

"But, seriously, junhoe, I won't do things that you don't want okay? and beside we're too innocent to do further than kissing. So yeah, our relationship is rated 13 only." Jiwon placed a small kiss on junhoe's nose and he witnessed how the red hue of his cheeks grow widely all over his face.

"I want to tell you something hyung...and I just want to warn you because this is too sappy and long. so you better clean your ears later." Jiwon laughed because his boyfriend was too cute.

"Okay, what is it baby?"

Junhoe stared at his hyung for a second then he smiled. Jiwon almost fell from the couch with that smile. 

"Today was so fun, we had a great time with our fans, but it was also tiring, exhausting and draining, mentally and physically. But you know what, when I saw you, gosh this is so cheesy... yeah, when I saw you, you literally cast all of the tiredness away without doing anything. I just saw you drinking a soda backstage and my heart felt relieved, it felt like I got energized again. Don't you find it amazing? How someone can change all of your mood, perception and emotion? When I'm with you, I felt home. You are so warm and cozy. And, I don't know why I'm saying this, it's just that I realized your impact to my soul and life. When I was younger and life became too much, I found myself looking for home, I was looking for a comfort. But now, when life became too much to handle, I look for you. You are my home now jiwon hyung."

Jiwon was shocked and he didn't know what to say to this sudden confession from junhoe. He felt crying but he realized it was too much. He wanted to say something but he can't find words, he was lost. He was just looking to junhoe, like he never expexted that he would received a confession that would make his heart cry. 

"I love you too." Jiwon whispered and hug junhoe. This is too much but he was not complaining, this too much is what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff for y'all

"Jiwon hyung what's your plan on your birthday?" Donghyuk asked while munching the bread and popcorn that they bought. 

"Yeah right, what's your plan? do you want to eat outside or go to the beach? We don't have a schedule on that day so you are free to do what you want to do." Jinhwan suggest while placing the new cook egg on the table.

They were in their dining room, all of them woke up at the same time so they decided to have a breakfast together.

"I don't know hyung, I'm not really into celebrations. But, let's see." Jiwon throw a meaningful look to junhoe hoping that the younger catch his hints.

"We should celebrate hyung! We can throw a party for you if you want!" donghyuk insist.

"A party is too much dong, I just want to make it simple, guess I'll celebrate it alone."

"Aww. That's not fun hyung! We should celebrate it together!!"

"I think we should let hyung decide on his birthday. It's his birthday not yours!" Junhoe decided to pry to save his hyung's ass. Jiwon smiled at his boyfriend.

"Fine. But if you change your mind just tell me, okay?" 

"Arasseo." 

After their breakfast they did their own things. Jinan went to his room as well as donghyuk. Junhoe and Jiwon were left alone again.

They were sitting beside each other on the couch.

"You want to watch a movie?" jiwon asked the younger.

"Sure. I'll go get some snack." 

When they settle all of their needs they finally sat down on the couch and play the movie. 

"So, hyung what's your plan on your birthday?" Junhoe whispered to his hyung.

"I don't really know, I'm not into big celebration, I just really want it to be simple. Just like this, simple and complete." Jiwon reached junhoe's hand and intertwine his own hand to it.

"You're cheesy." Junhoe smiled widely while looking at their intertwined hands.

"Do you want to go see the ocean? We can go, if you want." Junhoe suggest while feeding jiwon the sandwich that he got.

"Really? Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just tell them that I'm going to our house and you tell them that you'll go see the ocean. We can meet at somewhere. As simple as that."

"Wow. My boyfriend is a planner."

"I need to. In our situation, we need to plan things well." Junhoe then place a small kiss on the top of his hyungs head just because he wanted to.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, they immediately distance theirselves and act like nothing is going on with them.

"Oh, you two are watching movies?" Jinhwan asked as he grabbed a snack on the center table.

"Yeah, join us hyung."

"Nah, I'm busy on something, I just need to get some water. Continue what you're doing." 

Junhoe got worried and a bit paranoid on the last sentence that jinhwan said but he played it cool.

"You better watch the sequel of that movie, that was so lit I promise."

"Sure, hyung."

They continued the movie and surprisingly they fell asleep, with junhoe's head lying on the older's shoulder while jiwon had enveloped his hands to junhoe's waist.   
But before someone caught them the younger woke up first and stared at his hyung sleeping face. 

Junhoe then pecked his hyungs lips which made Jiwon woke up.

"Hi." Jiwon smiled. He move the strands of junhoe's hair and stare at the younger's eye.

"Do you have any idea how your eyes can calm all of the chaos inside me?" Jiwon whispered while caressing junhoe's cheek with his thumb.

"Okay, What was that supposed to mean jiwon hyung?" a very shocked and confused donghyuk came and the couple froze on their spot. 

Junhoe immediately move away from the older. He can't look at donghyuk's eye, like a puppy being caught, jiwon was not also doing well, he tried looking at the ceiling and at the floor literally everywhere just to avoid the gaze that they were receiving from donghyuk.

After almost a minute of silence, jiwon broke it by saying the lamest excuse that he can think. 

"Umm..J-junhoe was asking about the lyrics of the song that we're trying to make. Yeah, it was all about that." Jiwon explained, they hope that donghyuk would believe that stupid reason because they are not ready and prepared for any interrogation.

"Yeah? And what were you doing with his face?" donghyuk moved closer to their side.

"Um, I have something on my face so bobby hyung removed it." Junhoe was silently praying on his mind, wishing that donghyuk would believe their excuses.  
They have a small distance from each other but they can feel each other's nervousness.

"why are you so close to each other earlier?"

"Are we not allowed to do that?" Bobby tried to sound offended.

"No, it's just that I was not used to see you that close... because we all know that you two are so awkward with each other."

"No, we're not!" Junhoe and jiwon said in unison earning a laugh from donghyuk.

"Okay then, if you said so." Donghyuk left them and went to his room.

The two of them felt relieve after donghyuk bought their lame excuses. He's a bit stupid they thought.

"I can't believe donghyuk believe all of that." Bobby uttered after the long silence.

"Hyung we should be careful from now on, no more cuddles in public. okay?"junhoe whispered to his hyung.

"Aye aye, captain!" Jiwon giggled and showered junhoe a lot of kisses where he got a slap to his shoulder from the younger. 

It maybe risky, no, it is surely risky, to have this kind of relationship, it requires being careful and mindful of your words and action, but both of them are willing to risk everything just to keep the world that they made for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really into sappy words and phrase so forgive me 😂✌

"Hyung, have you told jaeho hyung about this?" Junhoe asked while adjusting his seatbelt. They were in the car that jiwon borrowed from his uncle for their getaway trip. 

They decided to go to one of the nearest beaches in seoul which is located in chungcheongnam-do. They left the dorm early in the morning so no one will notice them.

"Yeah. I told him that I will go see the beach for a while. And he said I should be back before 8 pm because we have a flight to catch at 11 pm. How about you? Have you told him?" 

"I just told him that I will be visiting my mom because she misses me lately which is true though. Anyways, I have here a sandwich and kimbap, what do you wanna eat first?" Junhoe then grabbed his lunch box at the back seat and opened it.

"You, maybe?" Jiwon answered without looking at Junhoe. He grinned teasingly.

"I do not taste good hyung. So eat this sandwich first." Junhoe then feed his hyung.

"What do you wanna do when we get there?" Junhoe asked.

"Umm, I don't really know. I don't have plans seriously. I think I'm okay just being with you." Jiwon answered seriously.

Junhoe smiled to his hyung serious face. Sometimes he forgot this side of jiwon because he was used to cool and funny side of his hyung.

"I prepared a game. Actually, it's not really a game. It's like umm, question and answer. I just really wanna hear your thoughts. Don't worry we'll take turns, I have a bunch of question here, you can pick one and ask me."

Junhoe smiled at his idea. He randomly wrote those questions well not all, some of it was all about his insecurities. He was having a hard time lately, especially when it struck him hard again, when donghyuk almost caught them, the realization of what kind of relationship they have hit him hard. Ever since jiwon and him got together, he always had this episode where he get anxious and sad at their situation. His mind controls all of his thought. He is scared of everything. The fear of being caught and sadness that he felt when they need to deny that they were nothing was hunting him. So through this, he wanted to hear jiwon's thoughts, maybe it can erase all of his doubts, fear and insecurities. 

"So for number 1 question from your boyfriend Koo Junhoe, how did you know that you love me?" Junhoe can't stop the smile that left his lips. The question is too cringey but he loves it. He never asked this question because it's too much to handle but he wanted to take this opportunity to somehow ease his heart.

"Umm...It's a tough question though."

"What's so tough about that hyuuung? You're just making excuses!" Junhoe then pouted and crossed his arms. He's maybe acting a little childish but he knows inside, he love it when jiwon tries to baby him.

"Hey, hey... what--- you're not actually mad right? That was a joke babe! Stop pouting, you look cute!" 

"Now you want me to stop being cute?" 

"No. Where did that came from? I just wanted you to stop pouting because I'm getting distracted, we don't want any accidents, don't we?" Jiwon then reached junhoe's and kiss the back of it which junhoe found so romantic that he smiled widely.

"Alright. Then tell me, how did you know that you love me?"

"Umm, I don't think it's the right time to bring it up. It's a bit tough time for you."

"Huh?"

"It was that time when you got involve in instagram thing and it made you so down that I can't take it. It hurts me seeing you in your not normal state. I was so desperate to help you that all I was thinking was how to distract you from all of your thoughts though I didn't know that time what was going on inside your head but I knew you were blaming yourself, or such and I don't want you to think or feel that way. I think that's time when all of it started, I begun thinking on ways how to cheer you up. I even wanted to treat you for a japan trip. All I wanted that time was to protect and see your smile. And by the time I finally saw it, that's it. Cupid hit me hard."

Junhoe kept his eyes to his hyung while the older is talking. 

"I.. I don't know what to reply on that hyung. I guess, thank you? And..uh, sorry?" 

"Sorry? For what?"

"By that time, I was just pushing you away. I was too selfish and I didn--" Junhoe was cut off because jiwon was intertwining their hands.

"Sshh. Babe, it's all in the past, okay?" Jiwon assured him by rubbing his thumb to junhoe's palm.

"Let's proceed to next question please. You pick it for me." Jiwon smiled to younger.

"Okay. So your question is, umm, what do you like about me?"

"Yeah, that's a good question. What do you like about me koo junhoe? Why did you agree to have what we have now?" 

Junhoe then cleared his throat.

"Well you better ready your ears because this is a long monologue hyung."

"For that question, can I just say everything? I really like, no, I love everything about you. I love how your eyes literally disappear when you see something funny or you're talking about the things that you like. I love your crooked teeth because I think no one in this world could look so good with that than you. I love your hair, all of that hair color suits you. I love your laugh, God, I always wanted--wants to listen to your laugh because it is like my energy booster for everyday. I love how you dance freely sometimes, you don't care about making mistakes you just like what you're doing and that made you so special. I love how brave you are in having what we have. There are so many things that I can say, but can I just say I love everything about you? And I love...you, Kim Jiwon. You're the everything that I wanted." Junhoe then ended his speech with a short kiss to his hyung's cheek which is obviously turning red because of the speech that junhoe gave.

"W-woah. I never expected that."

"Sure you don't, I'm the best monologue maker in the world, hyung."

"Yeah, whatever."

They continue with their game while in the car. Junhoe really made a lot of question including "what would we name our pet if we have one" which they answered and thought thoroughly that ended up in "jinan" because they think jinan is a cute name for pets. After the long hours of drive they were almost there when the last question was picked up by junhoe.

"Umm, okay, so this one is a bit important to me hyung, so you better answer it"

"Have you ever doubted about our relationship?" 

Junhoe turned serious as he waited for his hyung's answer.

"No. Never."

Silence.

"Why? Have you?" Jiwon glance at him shortly.

"Yeah, I mean no? It's just like I was overthinking everything last night, you know I can't help it hyung, right? My thoughts were too occupied by all of the fear and doubts that I buried deep, I thought, what if one day we'll end up hurting each other? And I don't really want that to happen because I don't wanna hurt you. What if they find out about us, what if they tell us to break up? What if we agree to it? And we are force to be okay in front of people but inside we're not? Hyung, I'm really scared--" Junhoe was interrupted when his hyung stopped the car at the corner of the highway.   
Jiwon removed his seatbelt and face junhoe who has his eyes cast down. He looked like a lost puppy in the middle of the city.

"Hey. Look at me." Jiwon lift junhoe's chin to look at the younger's eye.

"I'm sorry if hou feel this way with our relationship. I'm the worst boyfriend for giving you a nightmare about this, but junhoe, let me tell you this, I love you, and that's enough okay? Don't overthink about this, because at the end of the day, we love each other and that's what only matter. If you can't help it, talk to me. Go to my room or call me. I'm always here, baby. Don't be hard on yourself, please. Okay?" 

Junhoe nodded silently. It wasn't that clear, he still has that little doubt inside him but when he heard jiwon saying he's there, he felt safe and protected.

"Happy Birthday, hyung."

The younger grabbed jiwon's shirt and pulled him closer until their lips touch each other.

It was a slow kiss, like an assurance that they have each other. All of their emotions was poured into that kiss, the love and fear that they have was clearly there but they are holding to each other.

Junhoe then removed his seatbelt and crawled to his hyung's lap without breaking the kiss.

Jiwon nipped at his bottom lip, asking for entrance so junhoe let him. They were so hungry for each other. Jiwon kept nipping and sucking to his lips. Junhoe felt like falling so he held on to his hyung's nape and tried deepening the kiss. Jiwon then sneaked in his hands to junhoe's shirt which earned a short gasp from the younger. 

When junhoe felt the need to breathe, he broke the kiss and breathe for air. He thought jiwon would stop but the latter focused now on his neck, jiwon placed a small kiss on every part of junhoe's neck and sucked it. He left a small mark under junhoe's collarbone which earned a moan from the younger. They weren't expecting this.

So, they both stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. This is just a short update. I'm currently dealing with some work related stuff so I might get busy for the next few days.

Junhoe was both astounded and embarassed on what happened. He didn't know what to do and say to jiwon. He didn't move an inch from his position and just stared downwards. He was too embarassed that he can't look straightly to jiwon's eyes.

When Jiwon's leg became stiff he adjusted their position causing his groin to push upwards to junhoe's behind which earned a soft moan from the younger.

"Hyung..." 

Junhoe was so lost. His mind was clouded by jiwon's touch. He wanted to touch and to be touch, but he knew they are going too fast.

Jiwon on the other side was not doing well also, he wanted to try and cross the line but he knew this is not something they should take for granted.

They haven't done anything further than kissing but they already wanted to cross the line. recklesness was knocking on them, they wanted to do futher than what they were doing, they wanted to touch and feel each other. This was the first time that they wanted lust to take over their mind. 

But on the sane part of their mind they knew it was somehow wrong but not exactly wrong, it's just that it's way faster than their normal pace.

"Uh, junhoe, I'm.. um, I'm sorry--- I got carried aw--" Jiwon was cut off because the younger kissed him again. But this time, it was short.

"No need to be sorry. I also wanted it." Junhoe smiled.

"But we need to slow down hyung, I don't want to cross the line. I know that time will come. Can we wait for it?"

"You know I won't do anything that you don't want, right? So yeah, we need to slow down. That was intense and hot." Jiwon placed a kiss on junhoe's forehead.

At exactly 9 am they arrived at the resort that they decided to stay in. 

They wore a mask so no one would notice them, it will be a big chaos if their fans would find out that they are celebrating bobby's birthday together. 

When they arrived at their room, they hurriedly jumped on their individual bed.

Their room was fit for five people, it was spacious and and warm at the same time. the atmosphere was so relaxing, they can also hear the sound of the waves from the ocean. 

After resting they decided to go straightly to the ocean.   
They were greeted with the sight of the blue ocean and white sand. The sun made the scenery looks so perfect, it was like a small paradise.

The two were stunned on the beauty that they were seeing, it has been forever since they felt this relaxing feeling. Away from the city, from everyone's eye. 

Junhoe then slowly move to his hyung's side and reached for his hands. Jiwon intertwined their hands.

They settled on the seaside and grabbed some drinks and snacks on the small bar of the resort. 

"Are you happy hyung?" Junhoe asked while munching the snacks that they got.

Jiwon smiled at the sight. Is he happy? He asked himself. When he looked at the younger, he already knew the answer.

He moved forward and placed a short kiss to the younger's lips.

"Yes, I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I didn't include smut on this chapter coz I think I need to develop their character first before jumping on that. 😁


	6. Chapter 6

It's way past 7 pm when they realized they got a ton of calls from their manager and other members.  
Both of their phone was silent all day to avoid any disturbance on their celebration, they were too happy and absorbed on their own world, they were too engaged on every water activity that they tried, there was not much tourist in there so they enjoyed every activity without minding people throwing eye's on them, the ocean brought them ease that they didn't notice the day was about to end. 

"Umm, yeah, hyung, I'm sorry, I'll go home after feeding bbangdaeng, if ever I can't make it at 8 i'll just go straight on airport. Let's just meet there. I'm really sorry hyung, I forgot the time I fell asleep." Junhoe made up excuses to his jinan hyung on phone when the latter consecutively called him to remind him that they have a flight to catch. 

Jiwon then texted their jaeho hyung that he's on his way home with the excuse that he got stucked on traffic.

They hurriedly hopped in on their car and drove to seoul. 

"Hyung, did you have fun?" Junhoe asked while watching jiwon's eyes. 

Jiwon didn't answered for a while but his eyes and smile showed the feelings that he cannot say.

"Well, you look happy so I assume you did enjoy our trip." Junhoe faced the window without unclasping their intertwined hands.

"Yes, I did, babe. And it's all thanks to you." 

The trip way home was surprisingly short. They arrived in seoul at exactly 8:30 pm.

"You better go first june. I'll go after 10 minutes, i guess?" 

"Okay. See you later." Junhoe reached his hyungs face and place a short kiss to the latter's lips.

When he reached their unit all of the members including their manager was in there, organizing their luggage.

"Yah! Koo June, you better fix your luggage as well, we're getting late." Jinhwan noticed junhoe and pushed him on his room to grabbed the necessities that junhoe need on their fanmeeting.

"Bobby is on his way, he said he'll arrive in 10 minutes or so and he already organized his things so as soon as he get here we'll go right away. We cannot miss this flight because this is the last flight for this day the next schedule would be at 8 am. Arasseo?" Jaeho explained to them.

The members moved faster than they usually do because they are running out of time and it would be their manager's problem if they miss this flight.  
After 10 minutes, jiwon arrived. Panting and heaving for air as he ran all the way to their unit. His eyes instantly looked for junhoe. He found the younger on the couch with jinhwan. 

"Oh, jiwon is here. We gotta go, guys. I'll meet you at the parking." Jaeho went out.

Jiwon stared at the younger who now smiled to him upon seeing him. Jiwon's heart clenched. He felt a bit jealous on jinhwan and june's proximity but he get rid of those thoughts, it's not the right time to act jealous.

"Hyung! How was your birthday celebration? Donghyuk approached him.

"Yah! Kim Jiwon, why you didn't tell me about your plan! I wanted to see the ocean too!" Hanbin whined and pouted.

"Shut up dorks, we better hurry it's quarter to 9." Jiwon went to his room and grabbed his luggage.  
When they have settled all of their luggage they hurriedly went to the parking lot.

Their trip to airport was smooth there was no traffic jam so they made it in time.

As soon as they sat on their seat on plane their eyes went shut and they automatically fell asleep.  
Except Jiwon and Junhoe. They were in different seat but they were texting each other.

"Hyung, I heard we will share the same room." Junhoe texted.

"Yeah? That's good. I got someone to cuddle. :))"  
Their moment was interrupted by the woman's voice on plane saying they have arrived on their destination.  
All of them got off safely and now they are on their way to the hotel.

Yunhyeong and hanbin shared same room while donghyuk and chanwoo got the unit from the next door. Jinhwan was celebrating when he won their game in having the biggest room on the floor.   
While the two couple silently walked on their shared room.

"Today was fun I had a date with my boyfriend." Jiwon sat on the edge of the bed and stared upwards to junhoe who was now on his front.

Junhoe leaned down to give his hyung a kiss.

Jiwon expected the younger to broke the kiss when a minute passed but the younger lift his leg up and placed it on jiwon's side straddling him. Like the position that they have in car.

Junhoe placed his arms to his hyung's neck and dive his tongue to Jiwon's mouth. 

Jiwon was surprised for a bit but he remained on his position, he held the younger's waist.

Junhoe was so eager to taste Jiwon's mouth. He sucked, nipped and licked every corner of jiwon's lips. Their tounge was fighting for dominance but junhoe didn't let his hyung to control this, this is somehow his gift to jiwon.

When Jiwon was about to lift the younger's shirt, junhoe broke the kiss.

"That's your birthday kiss hyung." Junhoe smiled and Jiwon felt neglected. He wanted more.  
On one swift move jiwon was now on top of junhoe who was shocked.

Jiwon didn't wasted any time, he aggresively kissed the younger and did what junhoe did to him earlier. Sucked, nipped and licked his lips. 

There's a fire inside them that they don't want to get rid of but afraid to be burn from it.

Junhoe was overwhelmed on the sensation that his hyung was giving to him now.

Jiwon proceeded to his neck and lick his earlobe, junhoe got goosebump from that. But jiwon didn't stop, his small kisses went lower and he's now slowly lifting junhoe's shirt up until his bare chest was exposed. 

Junhoe exlaimed a soft moan and whined when the older's tounge licked his nipples!

"H-hyung..."

Jiwon continued licking it and sucking it at the same time, he place a small kisses on junhoe's chest and proceed to the left nipple of the younger.

"Hyung...please..." Junhoe whispered while heaving. He didn't know what to do, he wanted more. 

"Please what babe? what do you want me to do?" Jiwon kissed him and continue placing a small kisses on his neck. 

"I don't know hyung...I'm--I can't--"

"Sshh. Just tell me, do you want me to...?" Jiwon asked, junhoe get the question and he asked his self, are we going too fast or is this a normal pace?

"Hyung-- aren't we going too fast?" Junhoe's mind was clouded with too many question.

"We're taking our time babe. We're not gonna have sex if that's what you're worrying. I just love what I'm doing to you, showering you kisses that you deserve."

Junhoe slapped his hyung's shoulder because of the vulgar word that he used. Maybe he's right, there's nothing too fast with this, they are in their normal pace.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Jiwon looked downwards so as junhoe. The younger's face went red when he noticed how hard he was.

Junhoe nodded slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. I decided to still include hanbin in this fic, meaning he's still iKON member here. I just can't write it without him as a member, it doesn't feel right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Anyways, it's iKON's comeback I'm freaking exciteeed!! ❤

Jiwon started to kissed him again, aggressively, with his mouth being licked and sucked. Taking his time to memorize every inch of junhoe's face, jiwon leave small kisses to the younger's face. Their toungue was intertwining that added up on the arousal that was starting to build up.

Junhoe can't control every whimper and moan that was coming from his mouth. He would most likely be embarassed after this, but it's not the important thing that he should be thinking as of the moment, because jiwon was licking his earlobe in a most sinful way that he had to restrain his self from moaning. 

Jiwon must have noticed what he was doing and leaned in to his ear and whisper.

"Come on babe, let me hear you." 

Junhoe in response to the older's whisper grabbed Jiwon's neck and pulled him for a kiss.

The "rated-13-only" kind of relationship was long forgotten as they were clouded by the fire and pleasure in every touch and kiss. 

The older proceeded to kissed junhoe's jaw, he traced small kisses towards his neck until he reached the nipple of the younger. He threw a short gaze to junhoe who had his eyes shut and mouth parted, he looks glorious with his chest heaving up and down, he was so damn ready to devour this man, jiwon muttered on his mind.

He started kissing Junhoe's chest, leaving marks that sooner or later would turn into red or violet.  
When he reached the lower part of Junhoe's body he slowly unbuttoned the younger's pants revealing the half-hard shaft the younger had.

Jiwon didn't wasted any time, he dragged his tounge on the outline of junhoe's shaft through the fabric which resulted a soft whimper from junhoe.

"F-fuck, h-hyung..." 

When Jiwon was about to pulled down junhoe's boxer, a sudden knock on the door interrupted their business.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" They heard Jinhwan voice and a loud knock from outside.

"fuck, kim jinhwan." Jiwon muttered, he was so damn pissed. For all of the times that they have to interrupt they chose now? when he was about to get what he wanted?

"I should kill him, what do you think?" 

Junhoe chuckled, though there was a hint of disappointment on his face like a kid that was rejected to receive his gifts or reward. He felt neglected but he would not wish to be seen by his hyung in this state.  
Junhoe got up and leaned to his hyung for a short kiss.

"Need to finish this first." Junhoe whispered and went to the bathroom.

Jiwon sighed.

"We're coming, junhoe's just finishing shower." Jiwon looked down and was horrified on what he saw. God. He was painfully hard and taking shower would not probably shoo this away. 

He plopped down on the bed and screamed between the pillows and the bed so he won't be heard. He was damn pissed.

After 10 minutes of doing what they should do individually (to shoo away the hard that they got) they went to their Jinan hyungs room and was welcome with the rest of the members who were also busy discussing something.

They were obvious, they do not look good, like they were a big problem that was clouding on them and it was pointed out by their jinan hyung.

"What happened?" Jinhwan throw a suspicious look, trying to catch the younger's gaze and maybe caught an answer but the two didn't bother to look up at him.

"Nothing. You said we're gonna play?" Jiwon asked.

"Yeah a while ago, but I know we're tired so I suggested to just watch a movie. Sounds good?"

"Mm."

Silence. It was unusual though, most of the time bobby would be excited to watch a movie because it was his past time and bonding to the rest of the members but something was off that time.

"Junhoe, what's that in your neck?" Hanbin asked, moving a bit forward to junhoe's side.

Junhoe face turned red and it was visible because of the light illuminating his features. 

"Is that a hickey?" The leader asked though he was convinced that it was definitely a hickey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo again :) Another update for y'all sexy people.

"Is that a hickey?" The leader asked though he was convinced that it was definitely a hickey. But he's a bit curious who did that to junhoe.

The rest of the members turned their gaze to junhoe who was shocked and red as tomato. The tint of red on his cheek up to his neck was so obvious.

"N-no!! It's not a hickey! Duh, I mean, i should have a girlfriend to have this right? And it's impossible because I don't have a girlfrien--"

"Or boyfriend." Donghyuk added. He teased the younger by smirking.

"What are you saying?" Hanbin confusedly asked. 

"It is not a hickey, and junhoe does not have a girlfriend...or a b-boyfriend." Jiwon stopped mid-sentence, something inside him broke. maybe he's heart? It's hard to hide something that you want to show the world, it is hard to have this. He felt suddenly tired about this whole hiding-our-relationship-thing. It doesn't feel right to hide this, they are not doing something wrong in the first place, they just love each other. 

"It's... he got bitten by a bug. I saw it." Jiwon cleared his throat and turned his gaze to the television, avoiding the gaze from everyone. 

"Oh well, if you say so." Hanbin shrugged and plopped down to the sofa. He's too tired to investigate about junhoe's love life.

Junhoe felt relieved and safe from the sudden interrogation by their leader. 

They settled with an animated movie and some snacks to chew on.

When the rest of the members started to relax and watch the movie, junhoe shifted closer to his hyung. Observing the older's face, like it was some kind of art with it's own beauty and uniqueness.

He saw how jiwon's eyes grew cold, since they went here. What's the matter hyung? He wanted to hold Jiwon's hands but he was too scared that someone will notice them, damn he felt sick, why he was so afraid? 

"I feel sleepy, I go first." Junhoe lifted his gaze to jiwon and tried to think if he had done something wrong because there is definitely something wrong with them. But he can't find anything. They were doing fine, oh so fine earlier.

He tried watching but his mind was flying. 

"I-i'm sleepy too... I'll sleep first. Enjoy." Junhoe did not wait for the other's response. Jiwon is more important than any movie in the world.

He proceeded to their room and there he saw his hyung lying on the bed with his arms folded over his head.

Junhoe slowly sat down to jiwon's side.

"Hyung?"

He carassed his hyung hair and carefully kissed the top of his head.

"Oh, why are you here?" Jiwon sat up quickly.

"What's the matter hyung?" 

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Jiwon avoided the gaze of the younger and shifted his position on the side.

"Hyung, tell me please. I know something is bothering you. What is it?" Junhoe moved closer and reach jiwon's shoulder, gently tugging on it, encouraging the latter to tell what's wrong.

Jiwon's heart squeezed on the sight of the younger. Junhoe had his pouty lips and puppy eyes displayed right in front of jiwon and the older can't stop his smile. God, he hate junhoe for being so cute.

"It's nothing baby. It's just.. I don't know, I kinda got tired of this."

"Of what?" He witnessed how worried junhoe's face was, but he's still cute tho.

"Our situation. It's tiring, it's tiring to hide this. I just want a normal relationship, where I don't need to hide my affection to someone." 

Junhoe was a bit shocked from what he have heared. It was so sudden, they were just doing fine earlier.

"H-hyung..I thought you were okay about this? You told me! I asked you a million times and you said it is okay!"

"Yes it is. I'm just tired okay? That's all june-ya." Jiwon tried calming down the younger by caressing his hand.

"So you're tired of me now?" Junhoe can't help but to felt bad on what is happening. It sounds like he's forcing his hyung to this relationship.

"No! God, I didn't say that baby. I'm just tired of hiding what we have okay? And I understand that you are not ready for telling the others about this but... sometimes, I felt suffocated, I wanted to tell other people who you are to me and to show the world what you mean to me, but I just can't." 

Silence enveloped them.

Junhoe can't contemplate what to feel. He felt sorry to his hyung but he got scared a bit, just a thought of telling other people about this, made him shiver, but on the sane part of his mind he also wanted to tell the others, especially the other members. 

"Are we going to break up?" Junhoe slowly muttered. There was a hint of fear on his voice, afraid to hear what his hyung would answer. 

"No! Of course not! Why the hell did you think of that?" Jiwon firmly hold the younger's hand and look at his eyes. He noticed how the younger's eyes quiver and a sigh left his mouth. 

"Because you're tired and clearly you need a break from all of this chaos." Jiwon smiled. He kissed the back of junhoe's palm and place it on his cheeks. A simple gesture that flipped junhoe's stomach, it still amaze him how jiwon can easily turn his world upside down. 

"Baby, you are my break from all of this chaos."   
Jiwon slowly reach the younger's nape and pulled him closer. He sealed his words through a sweet and simple kiss. 

Junhoe kissed back and placed his arms to the older's neck and slightly deepen the kiss. 

Jiwon licked junhoe's bottom lick and bit it which earned a gasp from the younger where he automatically opened his mouth and welcomed the older's tounge. 

When Jiwon's tounge meet junhoe's, he felt exhilarated and a sudden wave of excitement hit his body.

He bit junhoe's lip and lean his forehead to junhoe's.

"Fuck, I wanna taste you." Jiwon whispered his desire.

"Then taste me hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wrong grammar, english is not my mother language so spare my soul juseyo. 😂


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for the late update. But here ya go~

Jiwon started kissing him, hungrily and aggressively. He caught Junhoe's lips and suck it, swallow the saliva and lick the upper lips of the younger. He asked for entrance and Junhoe willingly welcomed his mouth, he felt the older's tounge touching the inside of his mouth, swallowing everything of him.

He wanted to cry on the sensation he was feeling, it felt surreal and amazing. He love his hyung so much.  
When Jiwon was done on the younger's lips, he made his way down on his neck, he place small kisses and lick his collarbone. Lick and suck, he did it passionately and gently like Junhoe was an art made of glass, fragile and beautiful.

He reached the chest of the younger and he experimentally pinch the pink nub and lick it.

Junhoe moaned and gasped, he can't stop every little movement because of the pleasure he was getting.

When Jiwon was satisfied on the marks he left on the younger's check, he proceed to his belly and trace the little hairs with his tounge.

He didn't hesitate to pulled junhoe's pants and boxers down. Revealing his red, hard and neglected shaft.

Jiwon curiously rub the slit of it and it made the younger moaned loudly. The older get down and slowly stroke the younger's shaft, his hand was dry so he reach the lube and coated his hands with it.

He held it and place the tip on his mouth, he lick and suck it before swallowingit whole, he continued bobbing his head up and down until he got the courage to deep throat the younger that's when Junhoe push his head back.

"Hyung, I'm coming." 

"Then come."

Jiwon lean down again and suck junhoe, he swallowed everything Junhoe released.

When Junhoe's orgasm died down, he sat up and looked at his hyung, he saw the tent inside his hyung.

"H-hyung... you know, I can help you with that." Junhoe shyly point at his groin.

"You want to?"

Junhoe nodded. Jiwon crawl at him and sat on his lap. The older discarded his boxer andit revealed his hard, and way bigger than Junhoe's shaft. The younger gulped nervously and took it on his hand. He looked up om his hyung's reaction and he swore it was so sexy.  
Jiwon growled when the younger pick up his pace and stroke it up and down. 

The older push his hips up, inside junhoe's hands, and in just a few stroke he came.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, they are now fresh and neat.

"Hyung, I made a decision..." Junhoe muttered.

"about what?"

"We can tell them about us." Jiwon looked at him  
surprised like he heard something wrong.

"We can?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

Junhoe nodded and he receive a hug that could make him die if the older would stay like that for a minute.  
They were interrupted when they heard a loud knock from their door.

They went on it together and was greeted by the whole members outside. All of them looked serious, and honestly it's kind terrifying to hear what would they say.

"Can you tell us more about this?" Jinhwan handed them a printed picture.

Jiwon reached it and was surprised to see him and Junhoe on it. They look lovely with their smile on each other, it was the time they went on a beach. Why the hell they have this photo?


End file.
